fur dich
by Cuzhae
Summary: BoBoiBoy Gempa dengan penyakit yang kian mengikis waktu hidupnya. Setidaknya biarkan ia bahagia walau tersakiti. Tidak mengapa dibenci asal tidak ada kesedihan kala ia pergi. /BoBoiBoy belonged to Monsta/ Warning: Miss Typo, AU, OOC (maybe), Drabble version
1. chapter 1

Pernahkah kalian rela berkorban demi orang yang kau sayangi? Itulah yang sedang dialami Gempa, seorang pemuda berbohong akan penyakitnya kepada siapa pun termasuk keluarganya. Rela untuk dibenci hanya agar mereka tak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Apa kanker?!" Seorang pasien menggunakan topi terbalik sangat tertegun dengan pernyataan ini.

"Ya, Anda divonis hanya dapat bertahan hidup hanya sekitar setahun kedepan." Dokter memberi penjelasan pada Gempa, sang pasien.

 _-fur dich-_

Gempa POV

Semenjak aku divonis kanker oleh dokter, aku semakin takut kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi dan meninggalkan mereka. Maka dari itu aku menyembunyikan semuanya agar tak ada yang cemas dengan diriku dan berusaha membuat Yaya membenciku.

Gempa memiliki 2 kakak dan 2 adik, alias ia adalah anak tengah. Kakaknya ialah Halilintar dan Taufan sedangkan adiknya yaitu Blaze serta Ice.

Ia dengan Yaya sudah hampir lima tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Gempa sangat menyayanginya dan mencintainya. Suka dan duka mereka jalani bersama. Mana mungkin ia sanggup untuk meninggalkan Yaya.

 _-fur dich-_

"Kau dari mana saja baru pulang hampir maghrib begini?" tanya Halilintar.

"Oh, itu tadi ada tugas kampus." Gempa terpaksa berbohong.

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi. Kita akan sholat berjamaah," perintah Halilintar.

Gempa hanya bisa tersenyum pedih melihat saudaranya yang paling tua itu sangat perhatian.

 _Apakah mereka semua sanggup menerima kenyataan pahit ini?_

 ** _To be continued –_**

 **01.08.2018**

 **Kuningan, Jawa Barat**

 **Syifa589**


	2. chapter 2

Seakan dunia ini amat kejam. Ketika Gempa ingin selalu bersama dengan yang disayangi. Menjadi yang terbaik bagi mereka. Namun mengapa semuanya terbalik? Kenapa?! Mungkin itu hanya jadi angan belaka.

"..pa.. Kak Gempa!" Ice mengagetkan Gempa yang tengah melihat udara kosong.

"Eh?" Akhirnya ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kakak kenapa sih dari tadi makan cuman dilihatin doang? Gak suka sama masakan Ice ya?" Dengan wajah memelas, ia berkata cukup pelan takut Gempa marah.

"Enggak kok. Malah masakannya enak! Bahkan dari Bunda loh." Gempa menghibur Ice agar ia tidak bersedih.

-oOo-

Ice POV

Aku tahu pasti Kak Gempa sedang banyak pikiran. Karena dia tidak pernah melamun saat makan. Akhir-akhir kulihat wajahnya sedikit pucat. Tapi sakit apa?

Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Dari semua kakakku, dialah yang paling aku sayangi.

-oOo-

Hari ini Taufan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entah kenapa ia ingin segera pulang. Sebelum pulang sempat bertemu dengan Yaya, dan ia menanyakan kepadanya mengapa Gempa tidak mengangkat teleponnya?

Apa daya, Taufan hanya menjawab mungkin ponselnya _low-bet._

Bahkan dia sering melihat Gempa sering melamun dan jarang tersenyum.

-oOo-

"Aku pulang!" seru Blaze yang baru sampai dengan tubuh penuh dengan luka lebam.

"Ya ampun! Blaze, kau kenapa?" tanya Gempa dengan cemas.

"Oo itu, anu tadi aku jatuh dari motor ..."

"Aduh kau ini lain kali hati-hati kalau naik motor itu!" Tak pernah Blaze melihat Gempa secemas ini, dia selalu tenang menghadapi sesuatu.

Halilintar melihat itu dari tangga juga terlihat curiga dengan sikap Gempa.

 _Mereka berlima sudah mencurigai sikap Gempa akhir-akhir ini. Apakah mereka akan mengetahui keadaan Gempa sebenarnya?_

 ** _To be continued –—_**

Yak! Ada yang menunggu kelanjutannya kah :') ? Jangan usah heran kalau _fic_ ini super pendek sekali. Dari _summary_ udah diperingati kalo ini tuh cuma **DRABBLE**.

 **Review please?**

 **19.08.2018**

 **Kuningan, Jawa Barat**

 **Syifa589**


	3. chapter 3

Kekhawatiran menandakan seseorang sayang kepada yang dikhawatirkannya. Begitupun dengan Yaya yang amat mengkhawatirkan Gempa. Akhir-akhir ini Yaya susah untuk menghubunginya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Jika ada sesuatu yang ganjil ataupun masalah, seharusnya Gempa menceritakannya pada Yaya.

Tanpa ada kesengajaan ataupun ada, Gempa membuat keadaan menjadi buruk yang sikapnya sedikit murung dari biasanya. Ia tahu bahwa orang yang ada di sekelilingnya merasa aneh dengan perilaku Gempa. Terutama saudara-saudaranya yang menurut terlalu mencemaskan dirinya. Kini ia sadar, bahwa hidup bukan hanya diratapi tetapi untuk dihadapi. Ia akan bangkit dan berjuang demi orang yang disayangnya untuk sembuh dari penyakitnya itu.

• _fur dich•_

Taufan mengusulkan pada saudara-saudaranya dan Yaya untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semua pun setuju karena semuanya sayang pada Gempa.

"Siapa yang mau duluan nanya sama Gempa?" tanya Taufan mengawali pembicaraan.

"Aku yah?! _Please!_ Aku nanti usahakan supaya jawaban Kak Gempa sangat jujur." Blaze segera menjawabnya takut didahului yang lain.

"Boleh dipercayakah? Palingan juga gagal," ketus Ice pada Blaze.

"Ey! Usaha saja belum, udah komentar aja. Emang kamu berani nanya sama Kak Gempa?" jawab Blaze dengan sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Ice.

"Marilah kita bersaing siapa yang berhasil dalam misi ini!" Ice membalas dengan berdiri dan menunjuk arah Blaze.

"Marilah!" Blaze tidak mau kalah.

Halilintar yang melihat itu menjewer telinga keduanya seperti ibu menghadapi anaknya yang nakal tidak mau pulang ketika terlalu asyik bermain.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar!" Halilintar memperingati.

"Baik," jawab keduanya secara kompak seraya mengusap telinga mereka yang merah.

"Tugas aku apa?" tanya Yaya yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Kamu perhatikan saja tugas mereka berdua berjalan lancar." Taufan memberitahu pada Yaya, karena Halilintar masih mengurusi Blaze dan Ice yang bertengkar.

"Oke." Yaya menyetujui.

• _fur dich•_

 _Akhirnya pertemuan ini di selesaikan. Akankah Blaze dan Ice berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya?_

 ** _To be continued_**

Oke, ini terakhir Syifa buat yang pendek. _Chap_ besok diusahakan lebih panjang.

Ada yang nanya umur ya? Umur Syifa 17 tahun :')

Jumpa lagi di _chap_ selanjutnya ~

 **26** **.08.2018**

 **Kuningan, Jawa Barat**

 **Syifa588**


	4. chapter 4

Kembar ini sudah menyiapkan setiap strategi masing-masing. Mereka tak mau kalah. Setiap berpapasan maka keduanya akan berpaling muka. Tidak ingat jika sebagai saudara. Karena kepedulian yang amat besar kepada sang kakak, Gempa.

Sementara yang dikhawatirkan mereka merasa bingung dengan kelakuan yang menurutnya sebegitunya. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika melakukan sesuatu seperti terus-terusan ada yang memperhatikanmu. Menyeramkan bukan?

Berulang kali Blaze dan Ice tertangkap basah ketika mengikuti lebih tepatnya menjadi stalker. 'Kak Gempa gak apapa kan?' Selalu itu yang didapat dari tatapan kedua adiknya. Haruskah Gempa memberi kesempatan bagi mereka?

"Kalian berdua kenapa ngikutin kakak terus sih? Nge _-fans_?"

"Seharusnya kita yang tanya. Kakak kenapa sih murung terus? Galau?"

Lagi dan lagi Gempa terus mengelak dari kedua adiknya itu. Sedangkan waktu terus berjalan, yang berarti waktu kematiannya semakin dekat. Apalagi beberapa hari kebelakang kondisi badan Gempa sedikit memburuk. Dan untungnya orang di sekililingnya tidak curiga. Mereka hanya mengira Gempa hanyalah tak enak badan.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi itu cerah, tetapi tidak dengan kediaman BoBoiBoy. Karena pasti salahsatunya akan membuat pagi hari menjadi heboh. Entah itu dengan gelak tawa atau saling berdebat-sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang penting, tapi kali ini beda drastis. Hanya terdengar dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring saja.

Hening

Canggung

Dan terasa dingin

Bahkan Blaze yang biasanya berisik kini terdiam dan memakan sarapannya dengan sedikit cepat, ia tak tahan berada di aura berat yang menyeruak. Kemudian suara kursi berderit menandakan telah menghabiskan makanan telah diperbuat Blaze.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku mau ke kamar, oh ya, dan tolong bisakah kalian tidak saling diam seperti ini? Aku muak." Ia melenggang pergi seraya menghentakkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

'Tak biasanya Blaze seperti ini. Mungkin lebih baik aku menanyakanya nanti, sebenarnya ini ada apa?' batin Taufan.

Ice menatap punggung kakaknya sedikit nanar di balik mata sayu itu. Sebenarnya ia juga bisa merasakan yang Blaze rasakan. Ini semua berawal dari perubahan sikap Gempa, bagaimanapun Gempa bisa menjadi penyebabnya.

- _fur dich-_

Siang itu Bumi terselimuti awan kelabu, di ruang tengah Halilintar bisa mendengar percakapan adik-adiknya, Blaze dan Taufan di kamar Blaze, sedangkan Ice dan Gempa di balkon rumah. Pendengaran yang tajam. Sekilas Halilintar bisa simpulkan bahwa mereka khawatir terhadap Gempa.

.

.

@Blaze dan Taufan

"Blaze, apa-apaan sikapmu tadi ha?" -Taufan

"Aku hanya muak Kak! Aku ingin berbicara saja tadi tertahan ketika kalian tidak menyahut seruanku.." -Blaze

"Keluarkan."

"Eh?"

"Keluarkan saja apa yang mengganjal hatimu, aku akan mendengarkannya. Setidaknya itu akan membuat hatimu lebih sedikit lega bukan?" -Taufan mengacak-acak surai adiknya.

"Akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa rumah menjadi dingin. Aku lebih suka Kak Halintar berteriak dikala aku mengerjainya dengan Kak Taufan, atau gerutuan Ice yang lagi-lagi disebabkan oleh kita.. Dan Kak Gempa yang selalu menasehatiku tiada henti. Aku rindu semua itu kak!" -Blaze terengah-engah di akhir ucapannya.

"Aku juga merindukannya.."

.

.

@Ice dan Gempa

"Kakak bisa dengar sendiri kan?" ujar Ice menunjuk kamar Blaze berada.

"Ya, kakak dengar.." Gempa hanya bisa tertunduk sekarang ini.

"Kita hanya khawatir dengan kakak. Itu saja kak! Bukankah kakak sendiri yang bilang 'jika ada masalah kecil maupun besar beritahukan pada yang lain', tolonglah.. Ice hanya ingin Kak Gempa kembali seperti semula.." Setelah itu Gempa menarik Ice dalam rengkuhannya.

Dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit, ketika keadaan mulai kacau sekaligus curahan dari adiknya-Ice dan Blaze. Rasa sakit itu semakin kuat, padahal ia yakin telah meminum obat sebelumnya. "Ugh.. " Secara refleks Gempa dengan cepat memegang dadanya.

BRUK!

"KAK GEMPA!" Sedetik kemudian ia ambruk dan para saudaranya segera mengerubunginya.

 ** _To be continued ––_**

 **Udah agak panjang kan :') ?**

 **06.09.2018**

 **Kuningan, Jawa Barat**

 **Syifa589**


	5. chapter 5

**Diingatkan kembali jika _fanfict_ ini _DRABBLE,_ alias PENDEK.**

Dengan mencoba untuk tidak panik, mereka bergegas membawa Gempa ke rumah sakit. Memang sejak pagi wajah Gempa sudah kehilangan ronanya, pucat.

Dokter pun dengan sigap menangani pasiennya. Membiarkan Halilintar dan Taufan membaringkan Gempa. "Silakan kalian tunggu di luar lebih dulu, sementara pasien diperiksa," ujar dokter ber- _name tag_ Yuki Prahmana tersebut.

Hati benar-benar kalut sekarang. Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan oleh Gempa?

 _-fur dich-_

Selang beberapa menit Dokter Yuki pun keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gempa, Dok?" tanya Halilintar cepat.

Dokter Yuki menghela napas pelan. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Gempa hanya kelelahan dan mungkin dia sedang banyak pikiran, jadi sedikit terbeban pikirannya," ujarnya tenang. Namun ada kejanggalan pada tatapan dokter tersebut; seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tanpa menunggu Dokter Yuki menyambungkan perkataannya, Ice dan Blaze menerobos masuk ke tempat Gempa.

"KAK GEMPA!"

 _-fur dich-_

Rahasia pasien adalah prioritas bagi dokter yang menanganinya. Bahkan bagi keluarga sekalipun jika pasien tak mengizinkan, maka ia tidak berhak membocorkan rahasia pasien.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Gempa mendatanginya sebagai seorang pasien dan Dokter Yukilah yang kebetulan melayaninya. Dokter muda tersebut terkejut dengan kedatangan Gempa, ia tidak menyangka pemuda tersebut mengidap penyakit yang bisa dikatakan mematikan. Dan sekali lagi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung, termasuk pada pembaca sekalian. Nanti ada saatnya ia bisa mengungkapkannya.

"Aku mohon Dok, jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang ini," pinta Gempa.

"Kamu yakin? Penyakit ini cukup berisiko," Dokter Yuki meyakinkan kembali. Inilah salah satu pekerjaan yang berat, menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasia pasiennya.

Gempa meremas tangannya untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa jalan inilah yang terbaik bagi semuanya. "Sangat yakin," ujarnya mantap.

"Hhh... Baiklah jika ini maumu."

 _-fur dich-_

Meskipun aku ini seorang adik, tetap saja aku juga berperan sebagai kakak dari tiga adikku. Jadi aku tahu bagaimana khawatirnya Kak Hali melihat kondisi Gempa yang memburuk. Dia memang diam, tetapi jauh dalam hatinya ia sangat peka terhadap kondisi para adiknya.

Aku sendiri sering menutupi kerisauan dengan menebar keceriaan. Wajar jika orang lain tidak tahu akan hal seperti ini.

Bahkan berulang kali aku memergoki Gempa melamun panjang di dalam kamarnya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya selama itu.

 _Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja._

 ** _To be continued –—_**

 **27.02.2019**

 **Kuningan, Jawa Barat**

 **Cuzhae**


	6. chapter 6

Ada yang mengatakan berbohong itu diperbolehkan jika itu demi kebaikan bersama, akan tetapi apakah kebohongan Gempa ini termasuk diperbolehkan? Apakah itu demi kebaikan bersama ... atau hanya kebaikan dirinya?

Dia bingung.

Beberapa kali bahkan Gempa dilema dengan pilihannya. Awalnya ia akan berbohong dan membuat semua orang membencinya, sehingga saat nanti ia tiada tak akan ada kesedihan. Lalu Gempa juga berpikir lebih baik menghabiskan waktu dengan berusaha membahagiakan semuanya dan masih ... berbohong.

Ujung-ujungnya juga adanya kebohongan belaka, 'kan? Payah.

 **—fur dich—**

Aku merasa curiga saat Dokter Yuki hanya memberi penjelasan bahwa Gempa hanya sekadar kelelahan. Namun, fakta tersebut tidak bisa langsung terbantah, karena anak itu dari dulu suka sekali menyiksa dirinya dengan bekerja berlebihan. _Workholik._

Sering memaksakan diri, bahkan untuk yang bukan urusannya dan ia beralasan ingin membantu. Sungguh baik sekali bukan?

Mungkin lain kali aku akan bertanya langsung pada Gempa. Hey, bagaimana pun aku ini anak tertua di rumah.

.

.

.

"Gempa?" panggil seorang gadis oriental— Ying; teman sekampus.

Gempa sedikit berjingkat. Sedari tadi ia melamun panjang jadi tak sadar ada orang di depannya.

Tanpa permisi Ying duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Gempa. Sembari menunggu pesanannya, gadis berkuncir dua itu memutuskan mengobrol sebentar. "Tumben ke kafe? Biasanya nongkrong di perpustakaan, hihihi ..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin minum saja ... haus," jelas Gempa dengan pelan.

Ying mengerutkan dahinya. "Haus, huh? Lalu kenapa tidak diminum? Sampai esnya sudah meleleh semua loh, asal kau tahu." Menunjuk _ice lemon tea_ yang sudah berembun.

"E-eh?! I-itu ..."

"Hahaha ... Lupakan."

Bodoh. Sampai ketahuan melamun oleh orang lain juga, memalukan. Gempa harus hentikan kebiasaan tersebut.

Gempa akui bahwa Ying itu cantik, ia tidak bisa menyangkal. Dan ia tahu bahwa gadis itu masih mengharapkan perasaannya semenjak SMA. Namun, anehnya Ying sama sekali belum kenal dengan Yaya. Gadis itu hanya tahu kalau dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Rasanya jadi canggung.

"Haah.. Lamanya~" keluh Ying kemudian.

Haish, lagi-lagi melamun, 'kan?

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Tunggu saja dulu," hibur Gempa.

Menghela napas pelan, kemudian Ying bangkit. "Akan kuambil sendiri pesanannya," ujarnya sebelum beranjak.

.

~uuuuuuuu~

.

Uhh .. Kurasa Gempa agak menjauh belakangan dariku. Biasanya meski sakit sekali pun pasti ada kabar darinya. Gadis macam apa yang tidak mengetahui kabar kekasihnya. Dan satu lagi— kenapa hari ini begitu panas sih?!

Menuruti hasrat hausku, aku melangkah masuk ke salah satu kafe terdekat di kampus ... sekaligus tempat kami sering menghabiskan waktu. Haihh .. Sampai sekarang aku masih memikirkan dia.

Karena ini kafe, jadi aku harus memesan langsung di meja depan dan jus stroberi segar sebagai pilihan. Setelah dapat kemudian duduk di tempat kosong— kebetulan dekat jendela, yah.. Baguslah, sekalian bisa lihat keluar.

Kini di depan mejaku berada, seorang pemuda duduk sendirian. Kalau dilihat-lihat tampak seperti Gempa, eh? Astaga, Yaya. Kamu harus tahan, setelah pulang kamu akan ke rumahnya. Melihat lelaki saja lalu menyimpulkan itu kekasihmu.

Kemudian seorang gadis menghampirinya— aku tebak itu kekasihnya, dia cantik. Namun, langkahnya agak keliru sehingga dia oleng. Untungnya dengan cepat pemuda itu langsung menangkapnya.

Mataku membola. Ini pasti bukan seperti kupikir, iya kan?! Ternyata pemuda yang menangkap tubuh si gadis ialah Gempa.

GEMPA?!

Dia tidak selingkuh ... 'kan?

Tidak ... mungkin. Katakan padaku kalau di depan mataku ini hanya karena terlalu memikirkan dia.

 _Aku mohon ini semua tidak benar._

 ** _To be continued ——_**

 **4.07.2019**

 **Kuningan, Jawa Barat**

 **Cuzhae**


	7. chapter 7

Diam bukan berarti acuh. Karena dalam diamnya, Ice sering kali memantau dengan mata yang seolah memonitori segalanya, termasuk gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan. Menjadi pengamat yang awas.

Malam yang seharusnya senyap, mendadak terpecah ketika dia harus terbangun karena suara bising dari arah dapur. Pikiran Ice jadi tidak tenang sebelum bangkit untuk memeriksanya sendiri.

Mengendap dengan perlahan agar 'sesuatu' itu tidak kabur. Mau hantu sekalipun ia tak akan gentar.

"Siapa malam-malam pergi ke dapur...," lirih Ice sambil terus mengendap.

Terdengar suara air yang dituangkan kemudian disusul dengan suara legukan. Dengan sedikit rasa was-was, Ice mengintip di balik tembok dekat haluan yang mengarah ke dapur. Beruntung lampunya menyala, jadi ia bisa tahu siapa yang di sana.

Ice menautkan kedua alisnya, sosok kakaknya— Gempa sedang memegang bungkus obat dengan tatapan nanar. "Sampai kapan aku harus meminum obat ini ...?"

Remaja bermanik aquamarine tersebut memprediksi jika belakangan ini Gempa selalu menelan obat— Ice tidak tahu apa itu —tanpa sepengatahuan orang lain.

'Kenapa harus disembunyikan?' batinnya.

•••

Huapan sendok terjeda saat sepasang mata menatap Gempa sedari tadi. "Ada apa, Ice? Apa ada sisa nasi di wajah Kakak?"

Ternyata Gempa sadar kalau Ice tengah memandanginya. Segera ia menunduk dan menggeleng pelan.

Si kakak hanya mengendikkan pundaknya saja.

Makan siang kali ini hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Karena yang lainnya masih ada urusan lain di luar, jadi tiga orang lainnya tidak bisa ikut, mereka akan menyusul.

Mumpung tidak ada orang lagi, ini kesempatan Ice untuk bertanya langsung pada pelaku yang membuat ia gelisah dan tidak dapat tertidur lagi.

"Kak ...," panggilnya dengan suara dingin.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Menyadari jika adiknya sedang dalam mode serius, Gempa menamatkan acara makannya.

Sekilas mata Ice tampak berkilat tajam. "Sebenarnya semalam Kakak minum obat apa?"

 **Nah, jika sudah begini, Gempa harus menjawab apa _…_**

 ** _To be continued ——_**

 ** _15.01.2020_**

 ** _Kuningan, Jawa Barat_**

 ** _Cuzhae_**


End file.
